My Tear Drop My Home Chapter 1
by Grey Phantom
Summary: this is a story of four women who travel from sri lanka to America to work as maids and each for different reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**In Sri Lanka:**

Story Details: A rich- like, beautiful, Sri Lankan, young woman was rushing to a room in the hospital, worried about someone.

Woman (Roshana, 24): (walked into a room… Looked at the patient\her dad and said): Daddy?

Her Dad (in his 50's): Roshana… (Coughed)… I need to talk to you about what you have to do after I die.

Roshana: don't say that daddy; you're not going to die…

Her Dad: (interrupted her): just let me continue… you're going to be surprised after you see my will… (Coughed)… I had to write what I wrote for a reason… (Coughed)… I think that I spoiled you too much with my money and you have to more experiences in your life… so I had to teach you to be responsible, respect others and most importantly me… (Coughed roughly)… remember honey… I love you.

Story Details: (his heart pulse stopped and he died).

Roshana: (started crying a lot and nodding her head from left to right and said): nooo!... (Put her head on him and cried).

**Later that Day at the lawyer's office:**

Story Details: Roshana's father's lawyer reading his will while Roshana is waiting nervously.

Lawyer: it says here that you will inherit every single piece of dust your father gained… only if you work as a maid in America for 10 months.

Roshana: there must be a mistake; my father would never do that.

Lawyer: no, it literally says "Roshana will receive all my money, lots and love only if she goes to America and work as a maid for 10 months".

Roshana: Love?

Lawyer: that's what it says.

**After a Couple of days:**

Story details: Roshana in a plane and being transferred to America.

Roshana: (remembering the parties and the spoiled life she had).

**Few hours later:**

Flight attendant: Everyone, we arrived to America.

Everyone: (got off the plane).

Roshana: (took her two medium-sized bags and called a taxi).

**After a few hours:**

Story Details: (While in the cab, Roshana looked at her new neighborhood and saw her new house and wished she could go back to Sri Lanka).

Story Details: The Neighborhood was somewhere in the Suburbs. There were a lot of houses, not a lot of stores, malls, or cafés… in every house the terrain was filled with grass naturally. Most of the houses were made of two floors. There was a beach and lots of people were there, sunbathing, swimming, eating, making sandcastles… Roshana thought it was something very beautiful because most of Sri Lanka is filled with poverty and don't have such places or views.

Roshana: (got out of the cab and put down her bags and said): so this is where I work.

Story Details: It was a three floor mansion, made of bricks, and it had a beautiful backyard. In the backyard, the wind was playing with its friends, the willow trees; the leaves were flying like they're hoping to reach the sun. There was also a small graveyard at the back; it was where the family seemed to bury its dead relatives. There were also flowers in the front, right before the front door; most of the flowers were daisies.

Roshana: (rang the doorbell)

Story Details: The English butler answered the door.

Butler: who are you?

Roshana: I'm supposed to be working here.

Butler: you're the new maid?

Roshana: Yes.

Butler: (gave her a paper and pointed at it and said): these are the house rules, you have to read every single letter… let me give you a head start, follow me (started reciting what's written while she followed him)… first you must at all times wear the uniform… you can't go out without permission… or make a phone call… you may chat with the other maids…

Roshana: (interrupted): other maids?

Butler: yes… they are Asian.

Roshana: but I don't speak Asian.

Butler: not my problem… oh and from now on, you're number 5.

Roshana: number?...5?

Butler: (stopped walking and pointed at a room and said): this is your room.

Roshana: Sir.

Butler: yes.

Roshana: please don't be hard on me; I'm new at this and I might need some help.

Butler: I can't help… I'm sorry… but the other Sri Lankan maids in the neighborhood might… you can go visit them in your free time.

Roshana: thanks.

After a while:

Roshana: (changed her clothes and started working).

Owner of the mansion (female, 45): So you're number 5?

Roshana: I'm not a number and I'm not a 5… I'm a 2(as in size).

Owner of the mansion: Hmmm… you're pretty for a Sri Lankan.

Roshana: ok, that was an insult for my country.

Owner of the mansion: you still think a lot of your country? Look what I got, money, dignity and men; unlike you; so think about being an American….

Roshana: (crushed in spirit and dignity).

Owner of the mansion: (left).

**After a While: **

Roshana: (went to another house and knocked on the door)

Maid, 32: (answered the door and was happy to see a Sri Lankan woman… said in a fast way): yes… oh my God, are you Sri Lankan… Hi I'm Gittania.

Roshana: Oh I'm so glad I met you.

Gittania: me too… wait till I tell Rushpa and Sarogana.

Roshana: Who?

Gittania: oh… I'm sorry; let me introduce you to them.

**After a While:**

Story Details: Roshana, Gittania, Sarogana and Rushpa having tea.

Sarogana, 39: So Roshana, tell us a bit about yourself.

Rushpa (teenager, most likely 18 or 19): yeah, Sarogana and I would love to know more about what your life was like before coming to America.

Roshana: well, where do I start… I was a spoiled girl and I had life filled with parties and that kind of junk, you know.

Rushpa: wow you were so lucky; I never went out to a party before.

Roshana: you better hurry life is gonna pass you by so fast you might not even notice it, by the way how old are you.

Sarogana: who wants to know?

Roshana: I just…

Sarogana: (interrupted): well it's none of your business that's what.

Rushpa: don't worry Sarogana she's not going to tell anybody… well the truth is I'm 16!

Roshana: but isn't it illegal to work…

Gittania: (interrupted): yeah we know.

Roshana: how did you manage to…

Rushpa: (interrupted): my dad was kind a desperate; so he counterfeited my ID.

Roshana: I'm so sorry.

Rushpa: but you better not tell anyone or my father could end up in jail.

Roshana: I understand I had a dad once.

Gittania: once?

Roshana: he died and said I would only inherit his achievements when I serve in America for 10 months because I was too spoiled… but I can never stop loving him; after all (started crying softly) he's just my dad… and I'm just his little girl.

**After a While at the house Rushpa works in**:

Story Details: Rushpa, Gittania, and Sarogana work in small houses.

Rushpa: (enjoying her free time by dancing a bit with some music).

Owner of the house, 29: (walked in her room): hey.

Rushpa: oh… I'm sorry.

Owner of the house: that's not how you dance

Story Details: Owner of the house smiled in a bad way… walked towards her, then he placed her lower body next to his and started dirty dancing with her against her will … and eventually raped her!

After a bit:

Rushpa: (crying a lot on the bed).

Owner of the house: this will remain between us and if you tell anybody, the next time your dad talks to you he'll be behind bars.

Rushpa: (started crying even more).

**At The house Gittania works in:**

Gittania: (went to the Gazebo and waiting for someone).

Story Details: An African American man came to the Gazebo.

Gittania: Adam.

Adam: hey Gittania, I missed you so much (kissed her).

Gittania: I can't wait till we declare our engagement.

Adam: Gittania, I don't think my parents will give us their blessing.

Gittania: I can't stand a life without you.

Adam: I know but there's nothing I can do… we have to think of something.

Gittania: how about I try to fake my accent?

Adam: you think you could do that?

Gittania: it's worth a try.

Adam: I love you so much (hugged her).

**At the house Sarogana works in:**

Sarogana: (working).

Owner: Get your ass to the baby's room; didn't I ask you to take care of the baby.

Sarogana: I would never abandon my baby. (put her hand on her stomach)

**After a while:**

Story Details: Roshana, Rushpa, Gittania and Sarogana are sitting together… Everyone remained silent for a few seconds while thinking about each of their problems.

Roshana (thinking): here's another year of my life gone to waste; I should add these things to a diary…

Rushpa (thinking): maybe I should tell Sarogana what happened; besides she's always been like a mother to me… but what if she got really mad and hurt him…

Gittania (thinking): I should tell the girls about me and Adam and ask one to be my maid of honor…

Sarogana (thinking): I miss my three boys and husband I wish I can just go back cause Sri Lanka and poverty is heaven comparing to my life here…

Gittania: guys, I have a surprise to tell you… I'm gonna get married!

All: oh my god.

Roshana: we're so happy for you.

Sarogana: honey, you deserve every bit of love your husband can give.

Rushpa: ooh… how many children are you gonna get.

Gittania: hold it you guys, it's still not official.

Sarogana: are you sure you want to do this.

Gittania: more than anything in the world.

Rushpa: I can't wait till I find my perfect guy.

Roshana: I wish you and your husband will have all the luck you need.

Gittania: it still gets better; I want you to be my bride's maids.

All except Gittania: (Screamedout of happiness).

Rushpa: wait, who's gonna be the maid of honor.

Gittania: well I haven't decided yet… I think I'm going to choose… Roshana.

Roshana: … (Surprised)…Oh I'm guaranteeing you it's gonna be the best wedding you'll ever have.

**Later that night at Roshana's bedroom:**

Story Details: Roshana writing in her diary…

In the Diary: Day 3: Dear Diary, I think I'm doing pretty well, and Gittania's getting married, and I'm the maid of honor. Although, Rushpa seems so sad; I can see that she lost a certain glow in her eyes… like she lost her innocence, I know this sounds weird but… there's something wrong with Sarogana too… me… well there's not much to say… but I'm thinking of buying an album and a camera.{End of day 3.}


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Next Day:**

Sarogana: (cleaning the leaves in the garden)…

Rushpa: (screaming)

Sarogana: (heard her, and ran towards her house… got in… saw her being raped, and hit the owner on the head with the pitchfork… and then ran out with Rushpa).

Story Details: the neighbors saw the owner of the house running after them with blood on his head so they called the cops… meanwhile Gittania saw them and so did Roshana… Sarogana and Rushpa were constantly running… the cops arrived and arrested Sarogana.

A cop: (talking to Rushpa): miss, what exactly happened here?

The owner: (looked at Rushpa a mean look that reminds her, what could happen to her father if she said the truth).

Rushpa: (pretended she's mute and didn't talk, so the cops went to ask the owner…)

Cop#1: is she mute?

Owner: yeah

Cop#1: where did that blood come from?

Owner: (pointed at Sarogana) she did it.

Cop#2: (went to talk to Sarogana): is that true, Mam?

Sarogana: yes, but…

Cop#2: I'm sorry; you have to come with us.

Sarogana: but…

Cop#1: what about the other girl?

Roshana & Gittania: (went to ask a cop what happened). Roshana: what happened? Gittania: is everybody OK.

Sarogana's owner: (talking to a cop) where are you taking her?

Roshana's owner: (talking to Roshana) get back inside you crazy bitch.

Gittania's owner: (to Gittania) you too, dumbass.

Cop#2: I'm sorry, you have to…

Sarogana's owner: just give her back, I need her to take care of the baby.

Cop#1: Mam, calm down.

Sarogana's owner: I demand an explanation.

Cop: you will discuss this later, and not with me.

**Later that Evening:**

Gittania: (getting a little groceries… saw Adam with a girl… went to ask him who is she): Adam.

Adam: Gittania!?! Hey.

Gittania: who is this lovely girl?

Girl: I'm his future wife, Dandelion.

Gittania: Adam, can I talk to you for a second.

Story Details: (Dandelion backed off a bit… but she is still listening behind their backs).

Gittania: What is she talking about?

Adam: my parents want me to marry her.

Gittania: and what are you planning to do about it?

Adam: I want to run away with you.

Dandelion: WHAT?! I will tell your parents about this! (Called a taxi).

Adam: (ran after her and got in the taxi and said): honey, I was just lying to her so she would go away, you're the one I want. (Lying).

Dandelion: oh, I'm so sorry I doubted you.

Adam: that's OK.

**At** **The House Where** **Rushpa Works:**

Owner: thank god you were smart enough to keep your mouth shut.

Rushpa: please tell them it was an accident, please.

Owner: are you ordering me around? Are you?

Rushpa: NO, NO… please.

Owner: (pulled her hair and threw her on the ground): that'll teach you.

Rushpa: (crying… waited for him to sleep… tried to call the police… but he caught her).

Owner: what do you think you're doing? (hung up the phone and started hitting her severely).

**Later that Night:**

Story Details: Adam woke up while Dandelion was still sleeping beside him since he had to sleep with her… then called Gittania.

Adam: Gittania?

Gittania: Adam?

Adam: Pack your things, tomorrow we are going to leave.

Gittania: how about today?

Adam: OK.

Dandelion: (held a gun and shot him once on his right chest): NO, you're not.

Gittania: (herd Adam scream): Adam, Adam? NO!

Adam: (lied on the ground).

Dandelion: I'm sorry baby.

Adam: (with his last ounces of strength, he punched her and called the police)

Dandelion: (saw him hit him on his head with a thick broom … and ran away)

Later:

Story Details: Adam is in the hospital and his parents, Gittania, Roshana and Rushpa and her owner are in the waiting room.

Gittania: go home guys it's been a long day and the doctors say Adam might take a while to get out of his coma.

**At** **The House Where** **Roshana Works:**

Roshana: (added some pictures to her album and continued writing in her diary): Day 5: Dear Diary, I'm sick of seeing goths, I'm sick of seeing bikers, I'm sick of seeing hippies, I'm sick of seeing America… but mostly I'm sick of seeing my friends suffer. Rushpa is probably still being raped… Gittania's romantic fairytale story turned into a nightmare and Sarogana, she's in jail and we're not allowed to visit her cause we have to work, and I still can't imagine how Sarogana has been able to work like this her whole life… I'm very grateful my life won't be like this after a 10 months… there are so many other things I would like to add but…….till another day. {End of day 5.}

**In Jail:**

Sarogana: (put her hand on her stomach and started crying): My Baby, what am I going to do?

**After a few days:**

Story Details: Roshana adding to her diary. Day 18: Dear Diary: the guy who owns Rushpa's got a good lawyer; Rushpa testified against Sarogana and the guy who she works for is filled with pleasure watching her suffer he's probably a sadist, poor Rushpa… Gittania will never lose hope that Adam will wake up, his parents are giving her a hard time and blaming her… I can't imagine how it would feel if I lived in solitary or being abused or even heartbroken… I promise that when these 10 months are over I'm gonna look at my life more closely and I'm going to make you proud father, I'm going to make you proud!!!

{End of day 3.}

**Late at Night About 3 months later:**

Gittania: (asleep on a couch in the waiting room of the hospital).

Story Details: a suspicious looking nurse went in Adam's room sat beside him and puts her hand on his face. The nurse appears to be Dandelion after she raises her head.

Dandelion: I'm going to watch over you, I promise. (left).

**In jail:**

Story Details: A guard noticed that Sarogana is pregnant. Sarogana is scared.

The guard: are you pregnant?

Sarogana: Yes.

The guard: you know who's the father, right?

Sarogana: No… No, I've been working as a whore I don't have any idea.

The guard: Oh, so you've been doing other illegal things too.

Sarogana: No… NO. (started crying).

The guard: so when are you gonna be out?

Sarogana: about 6 days.

The guard: Ok then good luck.

Sarogana: thanks.

The guard: there's one more thing you should know, there's a phone call for you.

Sarogana: (answered).

Story details: a woman Sarogana knew answered.

The woman (crying): Sarogana I don't know how to tell you this, there was a big wave that struck here and… it hit your home and…

Sarogana: What about my husband and kids? (raised her voice and said): TELL me?

The Woman: Sarogana… the only survivor was a houseguest of yours.

Sarogana: (screamed as loud as she can and said): AAAAAA!!!

**Even Later at Night At** **The House Where** **Rushpa Works:**

Story Details: Rushpa put a small kind of pill in a cup filled with tea after she broke down the pill so the tea would dissolve it. The owner drank the tea and fell fast asleep. Rushpa turned around the drug bottle and it is written that one pill makes you sleep for 8 hours.

Rushpa: I gotta do this very carefully. (wiped off the hand prints on the teacup, then put the cup back in the owner's hands. She tied a rope around his neck then she put a long table under a high window and put him on the table. After that she attached the other end of the rope to the window's iron bars and made sure that the distance between the window and the owner was perfect to hold him on to the table and not kill him. Then she erased all her handprints and replaced them by the owner's).

Story Details: Rushpa went to sleep smiling after she fixed a timer to ring after 7 hours and 30 minutes.

Next morning:

Story Details: Rushpa woke up early and made coffee for herself and stood waiting for her owner to wake up. The owner woke up after a while and lost his balance because he didn't expect to wake up on a small long table so he fell off and the table was turned over so he couldn't get back on. He tried to climb the rope by his hands but failed. He tried everything. Rushpa started talking while he was struggling.

Rushpa: (while smiling said): this plan is perfect the cops will think that this was a suicidal death and they will probably send me back home. Ha… ha ha… while you'll be rotting in hell I'll be happy as a wealthy bitch,

The owner: (still struggling).

Rushpa: it's true I won't have lots of money but I'll definitely be richer living in poverty than I ever was with you.

The owner: (still struggling).

Rushpa: I'm going to go back to sleep for a few minutes.

The Owner: (crossing over).

Rushpa: (put on a glove… and suddenly slapped him as hard as she can over and over and over… eventually she stopped for a few moments, then she took a deep breath and said): goodnight. (Took off the glove and went to bed).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Later in the Morning:**

Story Details: Roshana looked over the window and saw the cops around Rushpa's house, so she ran rapidly down the stairs to see what's going on and found Rushpa crying inside the house and talking to the police by signs because the cops think she's mute.

Roshana: what happened?

Rushpa: (ran into Roshana's arms and pointed at her owner).

Roshana: (shocked): come on let's get out of here.

Story Details: Rushpa and Roshana went outside a little far away from the house.

Rushpa: (started laughing): I can't believe I did it… I did it…

Roshana: what are you talking about?

Rushpa: I got rid of him… ha ha… I got rid of him.

Roshana: (scared and terrified): Rushpa, what have you done!?!

**After a few days In Jail:**

Guard: Come on it's time to go.

Sarogana: (smiled and got out).

Story Details: Gittania was waiting for her outside.

Sarogana: Gitta!!

Gittania: the others were busy so… (Noticed that she was pregnant)… you're pregnant!

Sarogana: yeah…

Gittania: but how…

Sarogana: (interrupted her): I've been working as a prostitute… a whore…

Gittania: Oh I'm so sorry.

Sarogana: it's OK… so what did I miss?

Gittania: Adam's in the hospital.

Sarogana: you're fiancé?

Gittania: (talking fast) he got in a comma because of a girl who thinks she's his "girlfriend". Rushpa's owner died.

Sarogana: that son of a bitch got what he deserved.

Gittania: (talking slowly) Saroga… (Stopped talking and took a deep breath): she killed him!

Sarogana: (stopped moving because of a shock).

Gittania: Sarogana… Sarogana… nobody knows this… plus she's going back to Sri Lanka and…

Sarogana: (interrupted): what… what was she thinking… has everybody gone mad… first my whole family dies and now I know that the only girl that I think of as a daughter, who is alive, is a criminal. (Started crying).

Gittania: (put Sarogana's head on her shoulder).

Story Details: Sarogana and Gittania were walking back home and through the whole way Sarogana was very still and silent. They the hospital at which Adam was in.

Gittania: I'm sorry… but I have to stop here… you know… Adam is here and…

Sarogana: (didn't answer and continued walking only).

Gittania: (felt sad but she didn't stop and went in the hospital).

Meanwhile in Adam's room:

Dandelion: (trying to kill Adam).

Gittania: (went in the room, saw what was happening and tried to stop Dandelion).

Dandelion: (held the knife and stabbed Adam in the heart).

Gittania: AAAAAAAA!!! (Twisted Dandelion's hand viciously and stabbed her in the stomach and started to hit her violently).

Story Details: some people who work at the hospital found them and took Dandelion away and called the police.

Gittania: (started crying on Adam's bed).

**A Few Minutes Later:**

Story Details: Rushpa packed her bags and rode the taxi that's gonna take her to the airport… and looked out the window while being very excited… Roshana went outside and saw her from the window.

Rushpa: (looked at her and waved): I'm going home… I'm going home!

Story Details: while Rushpa was leaving she saw Sarogana passing and asked the driver to stop the car.

Rushpa: (got out and hugged her): I'm gonna miss you.

Sarogana: I'm gonna miss you too… Rushpa, don't you realize what you've done, you're going to hell.

Rushpa: sacrifices should be made.

Sarogana: what?… sacrifices? No you should be in grief… but instead your…

Rushpa: (interrupted her): I'm what?... I would rather see him go to hell, punish him, torture him then know that he's gonna get away with what he has done!

Sarogana: you've gone insane.

Rushpa: NO… I am free… isn't this what America is all about? Liberty? I'm sorry Sarogana. You have always been just like a mother to me, but I have to go. (Rode in the taxi and left).

Sarogana: (watched her go while she was sad).

**Later that Night:**

Story Details: Roshana adding to her diary. Day 94: Dear Diary: Sarogana came back pregnant, Rushpa turned left with blood on her hands, Adam died and Gittania… she just lost hope… I can't wait till I go back home… home sweet home. {End of day 94}

**6 Months Later In the Hospital:**

Sarogana: (giving birth while Gittania and Roshana hold her hands)… (Gave birth).

Nurse: it's a girl!

Roshana & Gittania: Aw!!

Roshana: she's so cute.

Gittania: would you let me hold her… (Turned around and said): this is as close as I'll ever be to having a baby.

Sarogana: (let me see her… held the baby and said): Rushpa… I'll name you Rushpa.

**At the Police Station:**

Cop#1: (doing some research on a computer).

Cop#2: what are you doing?

Cop#1: some research.

Cop#2: on what?

Cop#1: there's something fishy about that Sri Lanka.

Cop#2: (joking): you racist bastard…

Cop#1: (smiled a little and said): seriously… help me here.

Cop#2: fine. (Lowered his head and looked towards the computer).

Cop#1: She said she's mute, right?

Cop#2: yeah.

Cop#1: here it says that she's completely healthy. (Looked at his partner and said): Bingo!!!

**After a few hours:**

Story Details: Gittania was cleaning the floor while the members of the house were watching the news…

The news: the cops discovered that this person might be dangerous and maybe a murderer.

Story Details: (Gittania looked and saw Rushpa's face and got shocked. Raised the phone and called Roshana).

Roshana: (answered).

Gitania: (talking in a low voice): Roshana, they announced that Rushpa is dangerous.

Roshana: Uh…Oh…

Gittania: (heard the owners of the house whispering about something and said to Roshana): gotta go, bye… (Started listening to what the owners were saying).

Owner#1: Oh my.

Owner#2: told you we shouldn't have brought a Sri Lankan maid.

Owner#3: yeah, those people are dangerous.

Owner#4: maybe we should send our maid back to where she came before she kills one of us.

All: OK.

Owner#2: let's do it. You go…

Owner#4: why me?

Owner#1: It was your idea.

Owner#3: yeah.

Owner#4: Fine… (went to talk to her).

Gittania: (continued cleaning in a spooky quiet way).

Owner#4: (terrified to ask her).... I… Um… we… would you like to go back to Sri Lanka?

Gittania: (raised her head slowly to try and fright him… then she stated nodding very slowly while she looked him directly in the eye).

Owner#4: (shivering) …well then go pack your things.

Gittania: (made a sudden step).

Owner#4: (screamed and ran away).

Gittania: (started laughing in a low voice and said): coward… I should get an award for this.

**At the House Where Sarogana Works:**

Owner: We can't afford another baby, Sarogana.

Sarogana: please madam.

Owner: you would have to put him someplace else.

Sarogana: please.

Owner: I know it's hard but…

Sarogana: started crying… Ok madam; I will think where I will put her.

Owner: I'm sorry.

Story Details: the phone rang and Sarogana answered.

Sarogana: hello.

Gittania: hi, you won't believe this. The news said that Rushpa's dangerous and my owners thought I was dangerous so they're gonna send me back to Sri Lanka.

Sarogana: that's great news… (an idea came to her mind)… Gittania… I need to ask you to do something for me.

Gittania: what is it?

Sarogana: would you take care of my baby… they will take her away if I don't act fast.

Gittania: (in a surprised voice) Sarogana… I… I… how can I refuse?

Sarogana: Thank you… promise me to take good care of her.

Gittania: I promise to do the best I can.

Sarogana: (ended the phone call and started thinking): what is the point of me living anymore? (Looked at young Rushpa): I'm gonna miss you baby (kissed her).

**After a while in Sri Lanka:**

Rushpa: (walking and saw a cop car driving behind her… so she quickly hid beside a garbage can).

Story Details: the cop car wasn't following her and continued going.

Rushpa: (started laughing an insane laugh and running around saying crazily and saying): I got rid of him… I got rid of him… I got rid of him… yippee…

Story Details: another cop car was coming and saw her; put her in the car and tied her. Like a mentally disabled person.

**At Night** **At the House Where Sarogana Works:**

Sarogana: (reached a gun under the owner's bed and went outside… and then pointed the gun at her head and fired).

**Next Morning:**

Roshana: (looked at her window and saw some people holding a coffin and putting it in a vehicle… went down the stairs to see what's happening… asked the people): what's going on?

Man: she killed herself.

Roshana: who?

Woman: a Sri Lankan maid.

Roshana: Sarogana? (Calling her to make sure she's alive): Sarogana… Sarogana. (Suddenly realized that she's the one who killed herself… put her hand on her mouth and fell down and sat on her knees as if her legs were num).

**After a few minutes at an airport:**

Story Details: Roshana is waving goodbye to Sarogana while she is being sent back to Sri Lanka in her coffin.

**Later that Night:**

Story Details: Roshana adding to her diary. Day 303: Dear Diary: my friends are gone; I have no idea where Rushpa is now, only that she's somewhere in Sri Lanka. Gittania's there, too, except she's with Sarogana's baby. Sarogana killed herself and… I'm left all alone again… on the bright side tomorrow is my last day… I'm going home.

**In a Jail in Sri Lanka:**

Rushpa: (put her hands around her knees and started to swing herself back and forth… and said): I want my daddy… (Started crying and said): I want my daddy… I want my daddy… I want my daddy… I want my daddy… I want my daddy…

**After one day:**

Story Details: Roshana went down an airplane that took her back to Sri Lanka… Gittania was waiting for her with little Rushpa in her hands.

Gittania: hey.

Roshana: Sarogana died.

Gittania: what?

Roshana's Father's Lawyer: how are you Roshana? (gave her some papers and said): you'll need to sign these.

Roshana: thank you. (signed them and said): Gittania get ready to experience the life of rich people.

Gittania: hear that Rushpa? We're RICH!!!

**That Night:**

Story Details: Roshana adding to a new diary. Dear Diary: I'm back in Sri Lanka and this is the first time in ten months when I go to sleep and don't worry about waking up and finding out that one of my friends is being abused or sent to jail or giving birth or killing someone or themselves or finding that there husband died… no one can imagine what life does to you but they can experience it. My dad new I wouldn't experience it and won't know how to handle it unless I leave my country. Anyone would love to experience other countries but home is different it's everything to me; I'm not going to make my life go to waste I'm going to make my entire dad's hard work go somewhere worth it. I'm gonna make of myself what any dad would want his daughter to be well experienced, educated, strong, beautiful, respected, and a mother.

Roshana: (held her old diary and flipped its pages fast and then threw it in a fireplace kissed her dad's photo and went to bed and said): I love you dad…I love you Sri Lanka.(Went to sleep).

_**The End of the Book **_


End file.
